


ssssh

by Vad



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But not explained, Drabble, F/M, Female Bilbo, I mean, Library, Library Sex, Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, Short, Short Drabble, almost chought, and buss even, but that is it, fem!Bilbo, it is safe for work, sweet moment, we learn bilbo is sitting in Ori lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vad/pseuds/Vad
Summary: After the war there is the restoration of the dwarven kingdom to come, such busy times makes young love find opportunities. A moment that probably would have melted away among many such sweet moments if it had not been for that damned cat and Balin that made it more...  memorable.





	

«sssssh!» But Bilbo couldn’t hold back her giggle, turning to muffle it against the purple cardigan. They were such fools. Hiding under covers in the grand library when Ori was supposed to work. She had snuck in with a basket of snacks for him because lately the scribes had been working non-stop pouring over old trade agreements and contracts to rebuild their Erebor to what it once was. That meant obscenely short lunchings which a hobbit would never stand for, not when they were all well and safe within home. The basket had been happily shared with the others who sat there, cupcakes and scones scarfed down with jam and honey. One would think these poor scribes hadn’t eaten in days. With the distraction Ori had pulled her hand, ‘to show her out’ was said when the others asked. Well he had certainly showed her something. 

Soft, nibbling kisses behind the high shelves had turned fiercer and much more passionate than intended. Bilbo had been busy working, writing letters to the Shire, Beorn and Rivendell, sort of elected ambassador for the Shire here in Erebor. It had her writing far into the night and when Ori came home they were both so tired they managed just to grab a bite and snuggle up under the covers for sleep only. Now his hands were up her skirt on her hips, while she straddled his lap. Both on the floor, feeling far too hot considering where they were. A call for Ori had stopped them dead in their tracks, as well that was possible with their heaving chests. A moment of dreaded fear was shared in their eyes before, with rather quick thinking, they had draped the stacks of unsorted tomes along with themselves with the covering fabric of the next shelf.

Now Bilbo could not stop giggling for their indecency, while Ori held the cover up so it would not look too obvious what the cover was hiding.

“Please,” her darling whispered his plead through gritted teeth. “Your giggling doesn’t help. You keep moving.” Of course that had her giggling even more, shaking entirely with her hands around his neck. A strained moan were hidden against her hair.

“sh, sh, ssssh.” Short of breath they both managed to reel themselves into silence when sound of a pair of studded boots came closer. 

“Ori? You in here? The lads said they saw you heading here last.” Damn it was Balin! They were never going to be able to live this down! The steps walked around, but with how grand the hall was it was difficult to pinpoint where they were coming from. Echo bouncing off the walls. 

That’s when it happened and Bilbo was sure they were both just about to die of embarrassment. She felt the soft feeling of fur upon her skin, a tail and Ori’s eyes widened. A soft purr came from the cat who had found their hiding place. Rubbing up against them ever so proudly, circling for them for attention, food or affection. Probably all three. Cats.   
Ori hissed while she tried to shoo the animal away, but the cat was determined keeping their grace while moving from Bilbo’s range only to come back around. 

“Ori? Is that you?” The voice were just on the other side of their shelf! It was without better judgment that Bilbo grabbed the cat and threw the devious creature out from their hiding place between the shelfs. A soft clirr from a bell came from its collar when the cat landed with an offended meow. 

“Aw, it’s just you.” Balin’s amused chuckle had them stiff has boards again. The boots came closer. Closer. Bilbo held her breath, hands digging into Ori’s back. Another meow and a clirr. “Let’s see if we find something to eat shall we?”

The sound of boots dimmed. When the heavy door locked they both breathed a sigh of relief. The hobbit succumbed to giggles again while the dwarf let his hands drop back to her hips with a moan.


End file.
